Various technologies have recently been developed to increase memory capacity of a magnetic disk device (referred to as a hard disk drive (HDD) hereinafter) as one example of a recording device. In this magnetic disk device, when data is repeatedly written to a track targeted for writing data (referred to simply as a write target track hereinafter), a phenomenon occurs in which data of peripheral tracks of the write target track is erased or degraded under the influence of flux leakage of a head, such as a magnetic interference that is referred to as an adjacent track interference (ATI). To prevent this phenomenon, a data rewrite process (refresh process) is performed when the number of writes to a recording area (write number) exceeds a particular number. A threshold value of the write number counted until the refresh process is performed, may be determined in advance in a manufacturing step for each recording area.
Furthermore, an influence of data degradation upon an adjacent track in write operation varies with positioning accuracy of the head in write operation (off-track amount or offset amount), and an influence upon an adjacent track on the off-track side increases as the off-track amount becomes large. To prevent this, a process of inhibiting write when the off-track amount exceeds a particular amount in write operation is known.